Jetson! You're fired!
Jetson! You're fired! is one of the series running gags that is shown in The Jetsons About Through the series Mr. Spacely would threaten to (or actually) fire his employee George Jetson whenever he doesn't get his way. But in the end of the episode, Spacely would rehire George back or never fire him. Season 1 Episode 1 = Rosey the Robot (1962) Reason for firing When Mr. Spacely invites himself over at the Skypad Apartments for dinner, he mistakes George of working for Rosey the Robot instead of him, which angered Spacely. Result After Rosey clobbers Mr. Spacely's head with an upside down pineapple cake for being harsh on George, he tells him not to move and remember himself as he was fired. However, when Rosey thinks that she ruined the dinner for the Jetsons, she runs away from home and then Spacely gives George a call on the phone and tells him that he is rehired. Spacely also adds that the upside down pineapple cake was delicious, even when he got clobbered with it, and he wishes to come over to the Skypad Apartments again for dinner someday as long as Rosey is okay with that. Season 2 Episode 6 = Family Fallout (1985) Reason for firing When George's family and Mr. Spacely's family are against each other on a TV game show, George fears that Mr. Spacely will fire him if he wins. Result After George answered the final question correctly, with a sore throat, he and his family won the grand galactic prize, but Mr. Spacely fired him while choking him. But when George chose what was behind the force field (which upset Jane) it was revealed to be a new food processor, which they needed since the old one was broken. Mr. Spacely rehired George as he and his family won the prize, which was revealed to be a supply of Cogswell's Cogs. Episode 15 = Winner Takes All (1985) Reason for firing When George is chosen to represent Spacely's Space Sprockets in a Olympic-themed showdown with Cogswell's Cogs, (a robot hand pressed yes for George while the others employees press no) Spacely threatened to fire him if he loses the games. Results When George lost the final challenge to Orville, Spacely fired him, however when it was discovered that Cogswell used the old twin switcheroo during the game by having Orville replace his brother Wilbur in the final challenge, Cogswell was disqualified and Spacely won and not only rehired George but also gave him a bonus on his check. Episode 26 = Haunted Halloween (1985) Reason for firing If George couldn't find a magician for the kids for the annual Halloween party and find an amazing costume so he could win the costume contest that he and Cogswell bets on every year, George would allow Mr. Spacely to fire him. Results George kept his job when he asked the wax museum magician for the special effects he used to perform the magic at the party and when he found Mr. Spacely a unique costume (which was an Orbitty costume). However, when Cogswell arrived with the same costume, he told Spacely that the rules of the bet was in case of a tie, the bet goes to last years winner, in which Cogswell won the bet which made Spacely angry. Episode 27 = Astro's Big Moment (1985) Reason for Firing When Mr. Spacely assigned George to be the judge for the annual Spacely Space Sprockets Space Dog Show, he threatened to fire him if George didn't pick his wife's poodle Fifi to win. At the same time, he was pressured by his family to make sure Astro would win and was threatened by a mobster named Mangler Mars to make sure Starbite would win for his fiancé. Result George did not get fired because Mr. and Mrs. Spacely had to drop out of the dog show when Fifi was going to give birth to puppies. Episode 31 = Team Spirit (1985) Reason for Firing When Mr. Spacely assigned George to be the star pitcher for their company spaceball team against Cogswell Cogs, he declared that this was no game, this was war. Mr. Spacely gave a cutthroat gesture to George which indicates that he'll be fired if they lose the company spaceball game against Cogswell Cogs. Result George wins the spaceball game for the Spacely Sprockets team and was able to keep his job. Mr. Spacely asked George where did he get his burst of energy. George said that he just eaten some homemade cookies. Mr. Spacely would make George a vice-president if he finds the recipe for the homemade cookies. Unfortunately, the cookbook was gone and Elroy gave the rest of the cookies for Astro to eat. Episode 36 = Judy's Elopement (1985) Reason for Firing When Mr. Spacely heard that his Nephew Sam would elope with Mr. Cogswell's daughter Asteroid, he blamed George since he was in charge of watching over Sam and threatens to fire George if they got married. At the same time, Cogswell added that he will make sure George never finds another job again in the whole galaxy. Results Mr. Spacely didn't fire George when he discovered that it was his nephew that caused the damages at the factory (which George was given the blame for) and Mr. Cogswell unknowingly hired Sam to work for him, thinking he was a good worker. Season 3 Films Rockin' with Judy Jetson (1988) Reason for Firing When Mr. Spacely saw that George was in jail on the news and said that he works for Spacely Sprockets, he went to the police station and fired him, so that Spacely Sprockets would not be in trouble, and he refused to listen to George's explanation. Results Near the end of the film, Mr. Spacely rehired George when Spacely Sprockets sponsors a benefit concert starring Judy Jetson and Billy Booster, thinking it would be a great promotional idea for the company. Category:Running Gag Category:The Jetsonian A to Z